


goodbye, clarke

by jpgclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpgclexa/pseuds/jpgclexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lexa and Clarke met on the ark, and were separated there too.</p><p>(CLEXA AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye, clarke

Lexa had always enjoyed reading. The tablet glowed onto her face, illuminating her attractive features. Her curls poured around her head, a curtain of sorts. It was similar to the walls she had tried to hard to build around herself, but she had let down and built a door into for a special girl.

Clarke swung the door open, letting out a frustrated groan.

“Can you believe them? Lexa they can’t just…” Clarke launched into a vent, her hair as wild as her eyes. Lexa lifted her head from the tablet, the words on the page were tempting, but she closed it off and tossed it onto the coffee table littered with various gizmos and gadgets her father never finished putting together. “They won’t tell anyone, Lex! No one and here I am, wasting oxygen! The ark is dying! Everyone… is dying.” 

Lexa deflated slightly, and gestured for Clarke to come sit next to her. Clarke grudgingly moved from her glued position near the doorframe, releasing her hand from the steel. 

“I know a solution to not waste oxygen.” Lexa jeered, grabbing Clarke’s hand and settling it in the warm space between their legs. 

Clarke turned to her, her waves falling around her face like an angel’s halo. Lexa smiled at her, and her heartbeat increased. Clarke was expecting the kiss, but didn’t enjoy it any less. Lexa’s lips tasted of water and dried fruits and Clarke let a hand run through Lexa’s dense curls. 

When Clarke pulled away, their lips were both slightly swollen and their faces flushed with pink. “I like that solution.” Lexa confirmed, but Clarke’s features were drawn in concentration as she squeezed Lexa’s hand gently. “Cheer up, Clarke.” Lexa attempted, for cheering people up had never been her thing. Lexa wasn’t mean to fix, she was meant to destroy. She was a weapon, a dull blade with no use on a tin can floating through the sky.

She thought as Clarke of her sharpener, something that made her useful again. She was in use when she was with Clarke, important. They were powerful together, strong and beautiful and powerful. And Lexa wasn’t meant to fix, but she sure as hell tried. 

“How can I?” Clarke said, defeated her voice quiet and her lungs breathed in air and her brain seemed to weep at the thought of how much carbon dioxide was being exhaled. “I’m going loose everything.”

“No.” Lexa corrected, squeezing Clarke’s hand gently. “We will loose everything. You aren’t here by yourself.” 

And with this, Clarke let her tears fall and Lexa used herself to cut Clarke from the ropes that seemed to bind her to the ground, and she let her fly.  
Abby wasn’t necessarily happy, with Clarke and Lexa but she preferred it to many things. And one of these things was talking with her husband about the oxygen problem, and what she hated more than that was the lack of a solution.

~ ~ ~

“Abby,” Jake persisted, grabbing her wrist. Abby’s holy sweater was loose on her slim frame and her cheekbones seemed haunting and gaunt in the low-lit room. Her face was taunt and her lips were pressed together as if she had just tasted something sour. But her husband was worse than anything sour, he hurt. “You can’t hide this from everyone. Who knows, there could be a genius in our midst someone who could know the solution and you-“

“Drop it.” Abby finished, slapping Jake’s hand away from her. He looked wounded, like a puppy whose tail had just been stepped on and he walked away. 

“Clarke knows.” Jake murmured, the words hung in the air and a pregnant pause filled the feet of space between them. Abby turned around, her mousy hair creating an arc.

“Jake!” Abby screeched, her hands flying to her face to press against her eyes. “How could you?” Her last words were, quiet and probing, curious.

“How could you let them all walk around, when we are dying.” Jake demanded, tugging more frantically on Abby’s sleeve forcing her to look at him. “She’s my daughter as much as yours.” The malice in the words was enough to shock Abby. It was like the feeling she got when she pulled on the wire after Kane dared her to when she was six years old. The feeling was more jarring than the feeling she got when he touched her, in any way. He was gentle, engineer’s hands he was meant to build. 

Abby was meant to patch things up, but she needed a wound to do that, and she found herself not only looking for gaping holes but she created them. 

She winced and turned around, “then why didn’t you ask me.”

“Because you never listen.”  
~ ~ ~  
“Lexa how come you never listen to me?” Clarke interrogated, tugging on a stand of Lexa’s hair gently as she poured over the book. The pale light flew onto her face and Clarke let out a sigh. 

“Because you always talk of the same things, love.” Lexa said, pausing her reading to look at Clarke, analyzing her. Clarke pursed her lips, before fiddling with various pieces of her blonde hair. Lexa smiled at her, her lips tight.  
“Really?” Clarke questioned, and there was a small bit of fear in her voice. Maybe it was because she was turning into her mother and her father, the yells that surrounded Clarke came more frequent than expressions of love. 

She loved Lexa with everything.

She loved her from when she saw her tending to the plants in the greenhouse, her father observing her and critiquing her. She loved her from when Lexa leaned forwards to kiss her from shutting her up. She loved her when Lexa pushed her away, finding more solace in characters made of words that she did in Clarke.

And Clarke was afraid.

She remembered the old Lexa, “love was weakness.” She said when Clarke had leaned in to kiss her, and the bullet wound in Clarke’s chest seemed irreparable. More so, it seemed as if it couldn’t be filled.

But Lexa was gentler now, and though Clarke knew that she thought of herself as a blade, she was to Clarke the hilt. Something you could grab onto, and rely on. What you needed before you could stab someone. 

“You are scared, Clarke.” Lexa informed her, cringing as she clicked the off button and the light she found comfort in clicked out. But she was reminded of the sun she had in front of her. “And fear is good, fear is a part of us. But you are fear, fear is not a part of you.”

Lexa stared at Clarke for a second, and smiled. “I think all these books are getting to my head.”

“Yeah,” Clarke agreed, letting out a gentle laugh before placing a delicate kiss on Lexa’s cheek, “that beautiful head of yours.”  
~ ~ ~  
Abby was curled up against Jake, their heads gently touching, and the sofa beneath them soft and plush. It took them in and forced them together. “You told him?” Jake repeated, the words echoing in the small living room.

“I- I had to, Jake.” Abby said, releasing what had been trapped inside her ribcage, information flew through her veins and into her lungs and out of her mouth.

“No, Abby, you had to tell the people, not Jaha.” 

“You aren’t on the council, you don’t-“

“I understand enough, how long do I have?” 

“What?”  
Jake let out a brutal laugh, “don’t act like that.” 

“They’re coming for you tomorrow.” Abby finished. And the tears that fell onto their hands seemed hot, burning and when Jake leaned in to kiss Abby, he was kissing Abby, the Abby he loved.

Not the murderer. 

~ ~ ~  
“Do not act so innocent, Mrs. Griffin.” Lexa pressed, following Abby into the medic’s cabin. The jeans she wore were tight and hugged her subtle curves, and the sweater was curled around her nails. The dirt between her nails and skin was prominent in the harsh surgical light Abby wore around her head.

Abby grabbed a rag doused in alcohol and scrubbed clean the surgery table, frantically trying to get rid of the blood. “You can’t do anything now, Lexa. His battle is over.” 

“Ah,” Lexa smiled, stepping in front of Abby, “but mine is not.”

Abby pursed her lips, and tears leaked from her eyes. “He recorded a video,” Abby whispered, her words were heavy and thick, “you are always on that tablet, you can find a way to broadcast it. Talk to your father.” Abby finished, staring at Lexa painfully. 

Lexa nodded, and turned away sharply. “Wait,” Abby called out, Lexa tensed, but turned. “You love her a lot, and I respect you for that.”

“Thank you, I would have loved your blessing.” And with that Lexa was gone.  
~ ~ ~  
Clarke hated goodbyes; it was a trait she inherited from her mother. And her mother was still mourning over hers, it was the one wound she had ever stitched up sloppily, for tears still leaked from her eyes and memories oozed from her thoughts. 

“You already- you already, it’s playing right now isn’t it?” Clarke snapped, turning towards a stony faced Lexa. 

“Yes, Clarke.” Lexa took a step forwards, and tugged on Clarke’s sleeve. “And Clarke, I’d prefer not to be thrown into jail and leave you on happy terms.” 

Clarke melted into Lexa’s arms and when Lexa kissed her, the explosions she felt inside her chest were now of doors being thrown open. Lexa was pulled from Clarke’s arms and she screamed I love you before letting out a sob and clenching her jaw.

Clarke was always bad at goodbyes, but what Clarke didn’t know was that Lexa was worse.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you had as much devastating fun reading this as i did writing this. 
> 
> xoxo  
> -ana


End file.
